Era of Dimension
by Linkpy
Summary: A young woman comes to the Crystal Gems as they are trying to protect Beach City from a flying red eye. She imposes herself, dealing easily with the floating eyeball. Then, she wants to help them, but they found there is something wrong with her.
1. The Encounter

A girl walks on a beach near a little town. Her face is behind a white mask without holes. The hood of a dark brown coat hides her hair. This cloth goes down to below her knees and has long sleeves, hiding also the hands of the girl. Under her knees, black and opaque tights follow her leg to her feet in dark purple boots.

She approaches a hill, with the cliff facing the sea. She can see the side of a huge statue looking at the water in front of it. She hears someone running towards her. She turns her head and sees a boy running to the beach below the high stone figure. She keeps following the outline made by the waves on the sand. She looks at her target, a red eye floating over the sea in the distance. Four persons are talking on the beach, sometime pointing at the eye. One of them sees her and comes near the girl.

 _"- I'm sorry but you need to leave this place !"_ The girl does not stop and ignores this person. Then she runs to be in front of the masked girl, blocking her. _"- I'm sorry but it's too dangerous for you here !"_ The young woman looks at her and, after a short moment, she raises her hand towards the forehead of the worried woman. The sleeve slowly falls down, letting the hand out, open and the palm looking at the other girl. The last one watches it, confused.

 _"- What... are you doing ?"_ Suddenly, a small and green pentagram appears in front of the palm. The woman looks at the floating circle in front of her eyes, surprised. It quickly fades away then the young woman loosens her arm.

 _"- Please accept my apologizes, I am new on this planet, so I did not know your language."_

 _"- Wait, you just learn it now ? With this green thing ?"_ The girl answers with a nod then places her arm on her stomach and leans forward.

 _"- My name is Dimension, but you can call me Anna."_ The other looks at her, surprised and embarrassed. She takes a moment to reply.

 _"- I'm Pearl. Now can you leave please ?"_ Anna shakes her head in disagreement then points at the flying eye.

 _"- I am here for this."_ She resumes her walk as Pearl looks at her, stunned. After a moment froze, she runs towards the others.

 _"- Garnet ! We have another problem !"_

 _"- What ?"_ She points at Anna while she catches her breath. The high and strong girl jumps to land in front of the young woman.

 _"- Please leave immediately."_

 _"- I'm here for this flying eye."_ Garnet raises an eyebrow as she folds her arms.

 _"- Where are you from ?"_

 _"- Even if I tell you, you will not know my home world."_

 _"- Do you know how to destroy it ?"_ The girl nods.

 _"- Fine."_ The strong woman places one of her arm in Anna's back and the other behind her knees, lifting her. Surprised, the girl lets out a sharp sound coming from her mouth. Because of her mask, she instantly feels her cheeks hotter as she blushes. Garnet jumps, landing in front of the three other and slowly drops her.

 _"- Now do you work miss._ " Anna looks at the floating red eye then raises her right arm. The sleeve falls, letting the hand outside. She opens it, aiming the palm to the eye. A large pentagram shows up over the sea, creating a strange and dark fog.

Suddenly, she closes and clenches her fist. From the spell, a huge black hand gets out, grabbing the eyeball and pulling it towards the black smoke. Quickly, the red eye is swallowed by the dark cloud above the sea. After a short moment, it slowly disappears.

 _"- Not bad."_ Garnet speaks to Anna, and gives her a pat on the top of her head. The others come near, looking at her, intrigued. Embarrassed, she steps back and looks at them before replying :

 _"- Can I know who you are ?"_

 _"- I'm Garnet, and this is Pearl, Steven, and finally Amethyst."_ She shows each one as they wave their hands in turn.

 _"- And you, who are you ?"_ The little boy named Steven comes nearer.

 _"- My people call me Dimension, but my friends and my family call me Anna."_ Pearl raises an eyebrow.

 _"- Your people ?"_ Anna nods as an agreement then adds :

 _"- I am the daughter of the king of my kingdom."_

 _"- You're a princess ?!"_ Steven enters the comfort area of the girl, embarrassing her a bit. She answers with a little nod. Then Garnet speaks, doubtful.

 _"- But, as a princess, what are you doing here, away from your home world ?"_ The young woman looks elsewhere, thinking of what to say. She answers, with a nervous voice :

 _"- Princess... stuff ?"_ She laughs anxiously as she passes her hand behind her back.

 _"- That sounds weird, but it has nothing to do with us."_ When she finished speaking, Amethyst turns back and walks towards a little house below the stone statue. A short moment after, the others follow her as they say goodbye.

 _"- W-Wait !"_ They all looks at her. Shyly, she adds :

 _"- What... are you doing here ?"_ Steven walks near her and cheerfully answers :

 _"- We are the Crystal Gems, defender of Earth !"_ Intrigued, she looks at him and replies :

 _"- What are you protecting this planet from ?"_ Garnet folds her arms then adjusts her glasses. She answers :

 _"- We protect this planet and the life it contains from corrupted Gems."_ Anna thinks for a moment.

 _"- Can I help you with this ?"_ They look at each others. Pearl steps forward with a thoughtful glance.

 _"- I don't know. You're a princess from another planet, so why do you want to help us with our problems ?"_ Anna looks elsewhere as she rubs the back of her head.

 _"- Besides, it's hard to trust a person whose face has not been seen yet."_ Garnet speaks with a serious tone as she looks at the girl. Anna laughs nervously while looking at them. After a short moment, she realizes she is really serious about this and sighs.

She removes her hood and brings out her hair which were under her coat. They are grey, with a darker color at the tips and goes down to her knees. The wind easily moves them as the sun light reflect on it. She slowly places her hands on the edges of her mask. She swallows and bring down her mask to show her eyes and the top of her red cheeks. Her left eye is green and the right one is nearly black. She looks elsewhere and says shyly.

 _"- I-I have never shown my face to anyone, except my mother. S-So for now... Don't expect from me to show more."_ Steven steps forward, looking at her and smiling.

 _"- You look cute !"_ Her face instantly becomes red. She puts back her mask and turns her head.

 _"- T-Thanks you."_ Amethyst gently hits the boy with her shoulder.

 _"- Oh ! The little Steven has a crush ?"_ The girl reacts by stiffening. He blushes a bit and squints his eyebrows.

 _"- No ! I just found her cute, that's all."_ Amethyst laughs, followed by Steven. They are interrupted by Garnet.

 _"- Anna, please stay here. We'll talk about your offer."_ She turns back and walks away with the other. They stops by forming a circle. Anna takes a deep breath and turns around to face the sea as the sunset's orange sky is reflected on it. She sits down and holds her knees against her. She slowly places her chin on her arms. She calmly waits, lulled by the sound of the waves hitting the sand.

 _"- Anna ?"_ She quickly gets up, turns back and removes the sand from her coat. She nervously replies.

 _"- Y-Yes ?"_

 _"- We've agreed for giving you a try. But with only one condition : never shatter any gemstone."_ The young woman nods as an agreement. Then, she leans forward.

 _"- I will do my best, thanks you."_


	2. A New in the Group

Anna smiles under her mask as the others get back to the house behind them. She stands still, looking at them, hand on her chest, breathing slowly. She turns around, wanting to watch the end of the sunset but, once turned back, Amethyst jumps in front of her. Scared, Anna lets out a high-pitched sound from her mouth. The girl laughs a bit before talking.

 _"- You're so funny. Hey ! Where do you live little girl ?"_ Anna steps back before answering as she catches her breath.

 _"- Where... do I live ?"_ She laughs nervously. _"- N-Not on this planet ?"_ The purple girl looks at her, suspicious.

 _"- So... Where will you sleep tonight ?"_ The young woman, surprised, looks around while she touches the tip of her indexes. She takes a short moment before replying.

 _"- I... don't know ?"_ She stiffens as she lets out another anxious laugh. Amethyst comes nearer, looking at her with pleated eyes. After a short moment, she starts running towards the house.

Anna looks at her, deeply breathing out. She sits on the sand, looking at the orange sky and purple clouds as she calmly holds her knees against her. She quickly calms down, lulled by the sound of the sea.

Amethyst enters in the house as others are already on the couch.

 _"- Guys ! I think Anna have a problem."_ They all looks at her.

 _"- What do you mean ?"_

 _"- She has nowhere to live here, and no places where she can sleep. I think her 'princess stuff' is more like personal problems."_ Garnet takes a thoughtful face, thinking for a moment.

 _"- We should talk to her about this."_ She stands up, followed by the others and they walk to the door. Pearl opens it, and sees Anna against the wooden railing of the front terrace. She jumps and turns back, hands on her chest. They step back, letting the way open.

 _"- Anna, we need to talk, come in please."_ The girl steps forward nervously and enters in the house as the others return on the couch. The young woman stands straight in front of the others, near a low table. She asks, confused :

 _"- What is the matter ?"_

 _"- We want to know the real reason why you're here, on this planet."_ Anna looks around her, embarrassed as she puts her hands in her back.

 _"- I told you.. for princess stuff."_ Steven stands up, arms folded.

 _"- If you want to help us, we need to trust you. So we need to know the truth, no more lies."_ The girl slowly steps back, thinking of what to say. The others watch her, worried. She hits a kitchen worktop behind her then leans against it.

 _"- Are you okay Anna ?"_ Pearl raises her hand near her chin, looking at her. The girl slowly falls down, sitting between her feet. The woman stands up, repeating once more the name of the girl. Anna lowers her head, grabbing her arms and weakly squeezes herself.

 _"- My father killed my mother just in front of me. I fled from the castle, and I ran as far away as possible. When the night came, I knocked at some doors but the people opened to me with a wicked look. For weeks, I lived in woods. One day, I was freezing, and knocked at an inn's door. They opened but... they had a large stick and then they..."_ She stops talking, shivering and crying quietly, curling up. Pearl walks near the young woman.

 _"- Chh, calm down Anna. It's okay."_ She takes her in her arms, rubbing her back. Garnet also comes closer, placing her hand on the shoulder of the young woman.

 _"- I'm sorry for forcing you to say it. You don't have to be afraid anymore. Here nobody will hurt you."_ The girl nods slowly.

 _"- I just have one more question. Do you where this coat and this mask because of what happened ?"_ The girl shakes her head as an agreement. Steven rubs the back of his head as he speaks.

 _"- Sometime, I take a shower to clear my mind. It can be good for you."_ Anna raises her head and looks at the boy. She replies with a low voice.

 _"- You have showers here ?"_ The boy points a door.

 _"- Yep, it's there if you want."_ The girl stands up slowly.

 _"- Thanks you. I think I will take one."_ The others steps back to leave some air to the girl. She walks towards the door and enters, looking around the small room. Before she closes the door, Garnet adds one last thing.

 _"- Anna, for tonight you don't have to worry about anything. You can stay here for the night."_

She thanks her then closes the door. She takes a long and hot shower. When she finished, she puts back her cloths. She leaves the coat and the mask in the bathroom as she slowly opens the door. Embarrassed, she gets out nervously. She wears an ample and long light pink t-shirt which goes down to the middle of her thighs. Under it, she wears a purple mini shorts which leads to her black and opaque tights covering her legs. They continue under her dark purple boots. She shows herself in front of the others, holding her elbow behind he, her cheeks slightly red.

In the room, upstairs, Steven and Amethyst are playing games and on the couch, Pearl reads some magazine. Anna notices that Garnet is gone. Then, the three looks at her, bringing an embarrassing silence in the room. The young woman blushes a bit more as she looks elsewhere. Her eyes is caught by the windows, showing the beach under a clear and blue moon light. She starts walking to the door but she is interrupted by Amethyst.

 _"- Steven, are you sure you don't have a crush on her ? She is so pretty."_ The boy reacts by folding his arms and by looking angrily at his friend. Even if this scene embarrass the girl, she smiles a bit. She opens the door and goes near the railing. She raises her head and looks at the full moon. She stays stunned by this phenomena.

 _"- You don't have a moon on your planet ?"_ She is surprised by Pearl, leaning against the wooden handrail.

 _"- No. At night, we don't have any natural light."_ The other looks at her.

 _"- It must have been hard for you. If you really want to stay here, you can. Nobody is against that."_ Anna gives her a smile.

 _"- Thanks you very much."_ She stretches a bit before putting her hand in front of her mouth, yawning. Pearl blushes a bit as she adds.

 _"- I must admit.. you are a pretty young woman."_ Anna blushes, looking elsewhere as she plays with the tips of her hair.

 _"- T-Thanks you."_ After a short moment, Pearls adds :

 _"- I return inside. Do you come in ?"_ Anna nods and follows her. Inside, she sees Steven eating something. Her stomach instantly rumbles. She walks and sits on her heels near the low table. She opens her palm, creating from thin air a bowl filled with some kind of meatballs with a green sauce. The boy looks at her.

 _"- You can create your own food ?"_ She nods back and creates a pair of sticks. She takes one of the meatballs with the sticks and eat it. She smiles as she chews. She swallows then adds :

 _"- It's fantastic. This planet's matter is so rich in magic, I can create what I want !"_ Steven looks at her, intrigued.

 _"- What is this meal ?"_ She answers calmly.

 _"- This is a traditional peasant meal, generally made for enthronement. This is my favorite !"_ She keeps eating as her smiles grows more. The two eat in silence. Then, Anna looks around the room.

 _"- Where is the others ?"_ Steven shows the temple's door on the other side of the place.

 _"- They must be on mission or inside the temple."_ She stands up, walking to the door. Near it, she notices a kind of pad on the ground. She steps on it. She points it and looks at Steven.

 _"- What is this ?"_

 _"- It's a wrap pad ! It allows us to teleport ourselves to different Gem location on Earth."_ He finishes eating then come closer.

 _"- I can show you if you want."_ The girl steps back, laughing a bit.

 _"- No thanks. I had enough..."_ She opens wider her eyes as she lowers her arms. _"Enough strong emotions for today."_ She rubs her elbow, turning her head.

 _"- Oh I see. You must be tired, I'll lend you my bed for tonight."_

 _"- I do not want to bother you."_ She nervously smiles at him.

 _"- No no, it's fine don't worry !"_ He goes upstairs then makes the bed as he hums a slow melody. The girl looks at him and follows him. She stares at the bed. Steven interrupts her.

 _"- You don't sleep in pajamas ?"_ She tilts her head.

 _"- What is 'pajamas' ?"_ He answers while laughing a bit.

 _"- They're cloths you put for sleeping."_

 _"- Oh. Normally yes, but now I don't have any more cloths."_ She plays with her hairs a bit.

 _"- Can't you create some with your magic ?"_ Anna blushes a bit as she forgot her abilities. She nods then go to the bathroom.

She gets out of the small room, wearing a light white shirt with a pink shorts. She holds her other clothes against her with her left arm. Her left hand holds the top of her boots. She sees Steven on the couch, wearing his night cloths. The girls places her cloths and boots at the bottom of the stairs.

 _"- Do you want to sleep now Steven ?"_ She tilts her head a bit.

 _"- Currently, I'm not sleepy. If you want we can watch a movie."_ She raises an eyebrow.

 _"- What is a movie ?"_ Steven laughs and stands up.

 _"- Let me show you !"_ He goes up, followed by the girl. He shows her a kind of black box.

 _"- This is a TV, where you can watch movies."_ She looks at the object, intrigued. The boy puts a little box into the TV. Then, he sits down against the bed and looks at the girl, tapping on the bed.

 _"- You can sit down you know."_ She nods and sits down besides him, holding her knees against her while looking at the black box in front of them. Then, the boy presses a button on the remote, powering on the TV. She watches, intrigued. Suddenly, the movie starts. Anna jumps, tightening her knees and hiding a part of her head behind them.

 _"- How did they appear in the TV ?!"_ Steven laughs, patting the top of the head of the girl as she blushes a bit.

 _"- This is a movie, this is fake. You don't have to be so scared, the character won't jumps out of the screen !"_ The girl swells her cheeks, relaxing a bit.

They watch calmly the movie. Sometime, some scenes scare a bit Anna, who grabs Steven arm while he is laughing. Others fight scenes excite her, nearly shouting orders at the characters. After a long time, she slowly falls asleep but she stands up, stretches herself then lies down on the bed, still watching the TV. Steven laughs at the final scene of the movie.

 _"- So do you liked it ?"_ She looks at Anna, already asleep. He smiles and puts the duvet on her, goes down and lies down on the couch.


	3. On a Mission

Anna wakes up early. She looks at the window, seeing it's still night outside. In a first time, she sits down, rubbing her eyes and her face. She gets up and looks in the dark room. Steven is still sleeping on the couch. She slowly walks down the stairs, grabbing her cloths on the way. She goes to the bathroom and gets changed. She holds her pajama under her arm as she slowly exits the small room and quietly goes dropping her cloths on a step. Then she walks towards the door and gets out without doing any sound. She calmly sighs and smiles a bit when the fresh morning breeze smoothly runs on her cheeks and in her hair.

 _"- Oh Anna, already up ?"_ The girl jumps and lets out a sharp phoneme from her vocal cords. She looks at her left and sees Garnet sat down on a chair.

 _"- Sorry, I didn't meant to scare you."_ The strong woman smiles then adds as Anna comes closer to her.

 _"- How do you feel today ?"_ The young woman places her hand on the railing, looking at the sea.

 _"- It's been weeks I didn't have a true night of sleep. So yes, I feel great."_ She blushes a bit as she adds : _"What a scenery I made yesterday. This is embarrassing."_ Garnet laughs a bit and stands up. She places her back against the handrail, folding her arms.

 _"- Don't worry about this. Everybody can have their weak moments."_ Anna blushes a bit and wraps her hair around her finger. Garnet places her hand on the girl's shoulder before adding :

 _"- It's good you rested a bit. You will need to be up for today."_ The girl looks at her, grinning.

 _"- We go on a mission ?"_ Garnet smiles and nods as an agreement. The young woman laughs a bit, cheerful. After a short moment, she blushes a bit and looks elsewhere.

 _"- Garnet ? What is a Gem ?"_ The tall woman puts her palm in front of her, showing a red gemstone in it. Anna looks at it, surprised.

 _"- Our body are made of light and our lives is in our gemstone. Pearl, Amethyst and myself are Gems."_ The girl nods.

 _"- Okay, I see now. And, how do you know when a Gem is corrupted ?"_ She tilts her head as she looks at Garnet.

 _"- A corrupted Gem doesn't look like us. More like, a monster."_ Garnet starts walking towards the door. Before opening it, she adds :

 _"- We go just after the sunrise. You should prepare yourself."_ Anna looks at her. Then, she raises her head and sees the sky becoming slightly blue. She thinks for a moment about what to take but she clearly not know. She stands straight, breathing deeply for a moment, eyes closed. For a long moment, she just watch the sky changing color, pleased by the sounds of the seagulls. Someone opens the door and instantly Anna looks at it.

 _"- Let's go."_ She nods and follows Garnet inside. Everybody was here, waiting on the wrap pad. The girl waves her hand to the group, who wave back. Garnet stops on the pad and turns back. Anna follows her.

 _"- One thing : stay in the stream, okay ?"_ She nods as an answer.

Suddenly, the ground lights up as the girl starts to floats. She is surprised and try to stay straight. Steven laughs a bit, upside down.

 _"- Don't worry, you need time to get used to it !"_ He winks at her, embarrassing her a bit. She shakes her head and focuses on balance. Suddenly she falls on the ground on her back. The wrap is finished and Pearl lends her a hand. She accepts it and stands up as she thanks her.

She looks around her. In front of her there is a giant tower made of stone. Around it, huge walls of water falling down marks the outsides of this place. The building seems old, abandoned. She turns many times her head, stunned by the view.

 _"- Anna, we're on a mission, not on a sightseeing trip."_ She turns around to face the others who already progressed towards the tower. She runs to catch them.

 _"- Sorry but, this is a Gem location ? It is marvelous !"_ Pearl laughs a bit.

 _"- You see it nearly in ruins. Before this place was way more beautiful and that's why we are here, to restore this place."_ Anna listens a bit, but she is quickly distracted by her surrounding.

Inattentive, she walks near the edge of the path. Suddenly, a part of it falls. The girl loses her balance and falls with the rock. A short scream gets out of her mouth. Then she succeeds to grabs the edge of the straight cliff. Pearl and Steven run to her and grab her hands before pulling her. With their help, she manages to climb back, sitting down on her knees and pressing her hand against her chest, breathing quickly.

 _"- You must be aware ! You nearly killed yourself !"_ Pearl nearly yelled at her, arms folded. The young woman blushes a bit, looking elsewhere.

 _"- I-I'm sorry. This will not happen again."_ They turn back and go to the two others. Anna stands up, walking carefully as she follows them. After a moment, the group stops near a gap between the path and the tower. The young woman steps forward and looks at the situation.

 _"- Do you have any idea Anna ?"_ She nods after a short moment. She takes a deep breath, eyes closed. She raises her right arm, hand open. After a short instant, two green pentagrams show up, one in front of her and the other in the tower's entrance. A dark fog gets out of the two circle. She quickly closes her hand. In the black cloud, they see the other side.

Then the girl opens her eyes as she lowers her arms. She walks in the portal as the others looks at her, intrigued. On the other side of the gap, the girl shows herself by waving her hand.

 _"- Come on guys !"_ Steven, cheerful, grins and jumps inside the spell. Once on the other side, he shouts :

 _"- It works !"_ Garnet places the side of her index on her chin, smiling.

 _"- What do you think Pearl ?"_ The last one laughs a bit before answering.

 _"- I never thought this kind of magic was possible. She is full of resources."_ When she finishes speaking, she go through the portal, followed by Amethyst and Garnet. Once everybody has passed, Anna closes the spell, smiling. The group resumes its walk towards the top of the tower. After a while climbing stairs, they are stopped by a swarm of white and sharp creatures looking like caterpillars. The Gems think for a moment of how to get through them. They are interrupted when Steven throws two pieces of food, taking away the crystalline insects.

Anna laughs as the simplicity of this solution. Suddenly, a small earthquake can be felt. A rock from the roof tears down, falling on the girl. The young woman looks up, seeing the heavy boulder over her. Pearl jumps on Anna, sending her to the ground with her. After the short moment of confusion, the girl sees the face of the Gem just in front of her eyes. The two blushes as their eyes stares in each others.

 _"- I-I'm sorry. I never had.. any training. I'm.. kind of slow."_ The young girl blushes more while speaking. The Gem shakes her head and stands up, lending her a hand. With her help, the girl gets up and removes the dust from her cloths.

 _"- If you need training, I can train you."_ Pearl turns back and walk to the other side, followed by the others. Anna sighs then grabs her elbow, looking at the ground.

After one more obstacle, they arrive at the top of the tower, above the sea level. Steven is searching something in his bag as the others wait. The girl comes closer.

 _"- So, how do we restore this place ?"_ Pearl shows with her hand an altar.

 _"- We need to place the artifact belonging to this place here."_ The boy's face starts to sweat, searching faster in the bag.

 _"- What's the matter Steven ?"_ He laughs nervously before replying, rubbing the back of her head.

 _"- I forgot the artifact at home."_ Pearl looks at him, stunned. She starts to pace around him, speaking nervously.

 _"- We only have five minutes to restore this place or it will collapse !"_ She continues speaking to Steven as the girl walks slowly towards the shrine. She brings close her hand to it. She jumps a bit when she touches it, felling a sharp sensation. She tries once more, sticking her palm. At the contact, she frowns her eyebrows as she sense a low pain caused by the sharpness of the altar. After a short moment, some blue line patterns show up on the back of her hand. They become brighter and brighter. Anna looks at them, intrigued but suddenly, they turn black, hurting the girl. She quickly steps back, rubbing the back of her hand.

Another earthquake appears, slightly stronger than the last one. She turns back, raising her opened hand. A pentagram shows up, casting the same black fog as before. The portal opens, showing the beach and the temple behind it.

 _"- If we need to leave, just rush into the portal, okay everyone ?"_ They look at her while nodding as an answer. Steven takes out a doll from his back and puts it on the shrine. It starts to float after a short moment. They all looks at the puppet, aware of anything. A loud sound comes for the basement, followed by a strong earthquake. Pearl shouts :

 _"- The place is collapsing ! Everyone, go thought the portal !"_ Everybody runs towards the spell as the whole building is going down. Steven passes through the first, followed by Garnet and Amethyst. Pearl runs towards it, but the building tears down in two parts, creating a gap in front of the Gem.

 _"- Anna, go ! Don't worry about me !"_ The girl gives her a worried look. She loses her balance as the tower turns into pieces. She stretches out her arm towards Pearl, moving the portal's entrance near here.

 _"- No ! I can surv-"_ She is interrupted by Anna yelling at her.

 _"- I don't care ! Go in, now !"_ The Gem stares at her, giving her a small worried smile. She jumps in the spell. The last one brings back her hand on her chest. The portal immediately responds, turning around and moving near her. She gets up and try to jump, but the ground collapsed before she was able to go into the portal.

The others watches carefully what's happening on the other side.

 _"- Where is she ? I can't see her !"_ Pearl comes closer but the spell ends, closing the wormhole and fading away. Steven yells :

 _"- We need to go back ! She needs our help !"_

 _"- We can't ! The warp pad is destroyed !"_ The Gem looks at the sea, holding her head with her hands. After a short moment, she kneels down, putting her face in her palms.

 _"- This is all my fault... I shouldn't forced so much to let her comes with us."_ Garnet puts her hand on the shoulder of Pearl.

 _"- I'm sure she is fine. She is resourceful, and I'm sure she will not give up so easily."_ She nods back, raising back her head. They wait a while and suddenly, a green pentagam appears in front of them. Pearl instantly gets up.

 _"- She is okay !"_ She cheerfully waits, but the circle fades away as fast as it shows up. Her smiles fades from her face. Suddenly, Garnet looks in the sky as a low and constant sounds can be heard. Something heavily falls on the beach, creating a cloud of sand. In it, the shape of someone stands straight. Pearl immediately runs towards it. The wind takes away the fog. The Gem stops when she sees Anna standing still. After a moment, she falls down. The woman runs and kneels beside her.

 _"- Anna ! Are you okay ?"_ She embraces her, shaking her slowly. Some of her tears falls on the face of the unconscious girl. She grins when Anna opens her eyes. The young woman slowly frowns her eyebrows.

 _"- What... happened ?"_ She hardly moves, breathing slowly.

 _"- I don't know. You falls from the sky after the portal has closed."_ The girl raises her forearm, looking at the back of her hand. The line patterns are still here, slowly fading from blue to black. She sighs, laughing a bit.

 _"- I-I'm sorry."_ Her eyes slowly turns towards the face of the Gem, covered with some tears. She blushes a bit then tries to sits down. Pearl helps her. She looks elsewhere, embarrassed.

 _"- W-When do we starts my training ?"_ Pearl looks at her, stunned. Then she laughs a bit before answering, a bit more cheerful :

 _"- When you want Anna."_ The two exchange a smiles. Garnet, near them, folds her arms.

 _"- Before training, you should recover."_ She points at some wounds on the girl's arm. She laughs a bit quietly. She puts her hand on one of her wound. She focused as a low and greenish light appears under her palm. Once she removes her hand, the wound is totally healed, only the blood remains on her pal skin. Pearl places her hand on the girl's back.

 _"- Can you walk ?"_ Anna nods as an agreement, slowly standing up while frowning her eyebrows because of the rest of her wounds hurting her. The Gem still passes her arm under the girl's shoulder, hand on her back. Anna blushes a bit, thanking her.


End file.
